


The Witching Hour

by hanaxsongs



Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaxsongs/pseuds/hanaxsongs
Summary: Accused and tried as a witch, Ren is led to the stake.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt on a side account and it was too good not to post.

The Sun rose from the horizon of the small village not known by many, steady and methodical like it has done over ventures since the existence of man. Its divine rays shone against the inky darkness, washing away the evils that lurked in the shadows with brilliant light, the sky ablaze while it climbed the heavens into its throne above the masses. 

Down below its divine light, the masses were preparing their own ritual of burning away the evils of their world. A prisoner in shackles brought towards a tall wooden post by three people dressed in robes crowded by the fury of the unwashed rabble that cheered and chanted for the death of the guilty. Ren Amamiya had been tried and sentenced for witchcraft, his face bruised and battered, a cut on his lip still fresh and sore from the routine beatings he had taken during his imprisonment. Still, his eyes would wander from the path before him to the boy who pulled him towards the stake, his gaze solemn and wretched. He had opened his mouth to whisper to the boy who slowly led him to his death, to plead for any apology he could muster. But he held his tongue; both knew the outcome of Ren’s fate, and both had fruitlessly fought against it. 

Goro still blamed himself for getting Ren into this mess. He should have checked if the door was locked, whisked away by his charm to a secluded door they shared a kiss between one another. A typical story: the son of the mayor of the town in love with the impulsive farm boy that lived in the outskirts, friends since childhood, their relationship blossoming into something more. He was brought out of his reminiscing stupor by the sight of Ren’s hands tied behind the stake with a rope. He stumbled back, heavy-footed and dazed. His father - Masayoshi Shido - handed him the torch. The roars coming from the orange, flickering flames smothered the roars of the crowds. He looks up to see Ren, grey eyes in their final moments, gazing down upon him with nothing but sympathy and reassurance. With a single look, Ren assured Goro that his blood was not on his hands. That it wasn’t his fault.

Yet Goro would harshly disagree. 

A hand clasped around his shoulder, Goro jumping in shock, turning to see Maruki - his teacher and town bishop - gazing down upon him with compassionate eyes. “I know you were close to him,” he said, “But he’s a witch. He tried to tempt you to the teachings of the Devil, of indulging in sin, and we must purge him if we want to keep our town safe,”

Goro nodded reluctantly, swallowing the secrets of his father indulging in women and riches. Turned back towards Ren, towards the only friend he ever had, the only person he loved with an aching passion. 

His hand reached outstretched above the kindling of the pyre; and dropped the torch onto the ground below. 


End file.
